Dumbo
thumb|258pxDumbo es el cuarto largometraje animado de Walt Disney Pictures. Basado en el libro para niños homónimo de Helen Aberson e ilustrado por Harold Pearl, Dumbo fue producido por Walt Disney y estrenado el 23 de octubre de 1941 por RKO Radio Pictures. El personaje principal es Jumbo Jr., un elefante antropomórfico que es cruelmente apodado Dumbo (en inglés, dumb significa tanto «mudo» como, despectivamente, «tonto»), y que es ridiculizado por sus grandísimas orejas, aunque descubre que puede volar usándolas como alas. Su único amigo es el ratón Timoteo, parodiando el estereotipado terror de los elefantes hacia los roedores. La película Dumbo fue hecha para recuperar las pérdidas financieras de Fantasía. Fue un ejercicio deliberado de simplicidad y economía del estudio Disney, que actualmente se considera como un clásico de la animación. Con 64 minutos, es una de las más cortas películas animadas de Disney. Argumento Mientras los animales del circo son transportados, la señora elefanta Jumbo, recibe su bebé de una cigüeña. El bebé elefante se convierte rápidamente en el centro de las burlas de los otros elefantes debido a sus grandes orejas, y lo apodan "Dumbo". Una vez que el circo ya está instalado, la señora Jumbo pierde los nervios con un grupo de chicos que se están burlando de su hijo, siendo tratada como loca. Dumbo es rechazado por los otros elefantes y sin madre que cuide de él, ahora está solo, a excepción de su amigo y protector, el ratón Timoteo, que siente simpatía por Dumbo y se determina a hacerlo feliz otra vez. El director del circo obliga a Dumbo a participar en el número de la pirámide de los elefantes, haciendo que se coloque en la parte superior, pero Dumbo hace que el número salga mal, hiriendo a los otros y derribando la gran carpa. Dumbo cambia de actividad y se convierte en payaso. Su número finaliza con el elefantito cayendo en una tina de agua. A pesar de conseguir popularidad y fama, Dumbo odia este trabajo, sintiéndose más desdichado que nunca. Para animar a Dumbo, Timoteo lo lleva a visitar a su madre. En el camino de regreso Timoteo y Dumbo beben agua de un cubo en el que accidentalmente había caído una botella de champán. Como resultado, ambos se emborrachan y ven alucinaciones de los elefantes rosa. A la mañana siguiente, Dumbo y Timoteo se despiertan en un árbol. Timoteo se pregunta cómo llegaron a el árbol, y concluye que Dumbo voló hasta allí con sus grandes orejas como alas. Con la ayuda de un grupo de cuervos, Timoteo es capaz de hacer que Dumbo vuelva a volar de nuevo, usando el truco psicológico de la "pluma mágica" para aumentar su confianza. Con esa pluma, Dumbo puede supuestamente volar. De vuelta en el circo, Dumbo debe realizar un nuevo número: saltar desde una plataforma mucho más alta. En el camino hacia abajo, a un aterrorizado Dumbo se le cae la pluma. Timoteo lo tranquiliza y le dice que la pluma nunca fue mágica, que todavía es capaz de volar. Gracias a ello, Dumbo es capaz de volar alrededor del circo, mientras el público atónito mira con asombro. Después de esta actuación, Dumbo se convierte en una sensación en los medios, Timoteo se convierte en su representante, y a Dumbo y su madre se les da un vagón particular en el tren del circo. Estreno A pesar de la llegada de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Dumbo fue la película de Disney financieramente más exitosa de la década de 1940. Fue una de las primeras películas de animación de Disney que se emitirá en la televisión, como parte de la serie de antología de Disney. La película recibió una nueva distinción cuando fue la primera de Disney estrenada en vídeo (1981). Recepción Después de su estreno el 23 de octubre, Dumbo resultó ser un milagro financiero en comparación con otras películas de Disney. La sencilla película sólo costó 813.000 dólares para la producción, la mitad del costo de Blancanieves; menos de un tercio que Pinocho, y ciertamente menos costoso que Fantasía. Dumbo recaudó 1,6 millones dólares en su versión original. Dumbo iba a estar en la portada de la edición de diciembre 1941 de Time, pero la idea se abandonó cuando los japoneses bombardearon Pearl Harbor, lo que dio por resultado la entrada de los Estados Unidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la reducción del ingresos de taquilla de la película. Dumbo ganó el Premio 1941 de la Academia de Música Original Música, otorgado a los directores musicales de Frank Churchill y Oliver Wallace. Churchill y el letrista Ned Washington también fueron nominados para el Oscar a la Mejor Canción por "Baby Be Mine" (la canción que se reproduce durante la visita de Dumbo a la celda de su madre), pero no ganó en esta categoría. La película también ganó como Mejor Animación en el Festival de Cannes de 1947. Las críticas de la película fueron en general positivas y la película le fue bien en taquilla a pesar de ser estrenada dos meses antes de los EE.UU. entraran en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ahora se considera un clásico de Disney (el crítico de cine Leonard Maltin lo describió como "una de las más encantadoras de Walt Disney, películas de dibujos animados"). Ha sido objeto de una edición especial por su 60 º aniversario el 23 de octubre de 2001. Su aparición incluía un adelanto de una secuela pensada directamente para su lanzamiento en video: Dumbo II. La vista previa muestra bocetos e ideas del guion gráfico. La historia principal presenta a Dumbo y sus nuevos amigos fuera del circo y deambulando por la gran ciudad. Los nuevos amigos de Dumbo son Claude y Lolly, los osos gemelos que arman el caos donde quiera que vayan, Godfrey el hipopótamo, que es mayor y quiere hacer cosas por sí mismo, y Penny, el avestruz aventurero. Pero el proyecto de Dumbo II parece haber sido anulado, como La sirenita II: A partir de Ariel, Tinker Bell, y sus secuelas fueron los últimos proyectos de DisneyToon Studios.. Estereotipos raciales Los cuervos de la película aparecen como estereotipos de afroamericanos. La voz de doblaje de los cuervos es la de actores afro-americanos, concretamente los miembros del coro Hall Johnson. A pesar de las críticas de Richard Schickel, que ha hablado de cierta actitud "racista", otros analistas rechazan estas alegaciones, afirmando que los cuervos son quienes simpatizan con la difícil situación de Dumbo, son espíritus libres que sirven a nadie, y son seres inteligentes, conscientes del poder de la confianza en uno mismo, a diferencia del estereotipo Stepin Fetchit común en ese momento. Además, su canción "Cuando veo a un elefante volar", que utiliza juegos de palabras complejas en las letras, está más orientado a burlarse de Timoteo que de Dumbo. Edición en vídeo Dumbo fue el primero de los títulos de Disney de dibujos animados lanzado en video: Walt Disney Classics Collection Video (1985). Su presentación fue seguida por las versiones remasterizadas en 1986, 1989, 1991 (Clásicos), y 1994 (Obra Maestra). En 2001, se lanzó una edición especial 60º aniversario. En 2006, un "Big Top Edition" de la película fue lanzada en DVD. Hay una "Edición Especial" para el Reino Unido en mayo de 2007. la versión Blu-ray fue lanzado en 2010. Producción La película fue concebida como recurso económico para generar ingresos para los estudios Disney después de los fracasos financieros de Pinocho y Fantasía en 1940. Los ingresos del estudio había sufrido un impacto negativo debido a la guerra en Europa. Los guionistas Dick Huemer y Grant Joe fueron los principales artífices en el desarrollo de la trama, basada en la historia escrita por Helen Aberson e ilustrado por Harold Pearl (única participación de los autores con la industria de dibujos animados). El cuento original constaba de tan sólo ocho dibujos y unas pocas líneas de texto. Cuando la película entró en producción a principios de 1941, el supervisor de la dirección Ben Sharpsteen dio la orden de hacer una película simple y barata. En consecuencia, Dumbo carece del lujo de detalles de los últimos tres títulos de animación de Disney (Fantasía, Pinocho y Blancanieves y los siete enanitos): el diseño de los personajes es más simple, los fondos son menos detallados, y una serie de cuadros se utilizaron en la animación de personajes. La sencillez liberó a los animadores de estar demasiado preocupados por el detalle, y les permitió concentrarse en el elemento más importante de la animación de personajes: la actuación. La animación de Bill Tytla es hoy considerada uno de los mayores logros en la animación tradicional americana. Las reacciones críticas fueron positivas; muchos críticos de la época consideraron que Dumbo fue un retorno a las raíces de Disney. El 29 de mayo de 1941, durante la producción de Dumbo, la mayor parte del personal de animación del estudio de Disney se declaró en huelga. Curiosamente el hecho se reflejó en la cinta: los huelguistas son caricaturizados en los payasos que, luego de dar un brillante espectáculo, se dirigen a pedir al director del circo un aumento de salario. La huelga duró cinco semanas, y puso fin al buen clima laboral existente en el estudio. Ninguno de los actores de voz de Dumbo aparece en los créditos de pantalla, pero el ratón Timoteo, que se hizo amigo de Dumbo, fue la excepción: Edward Brophy, actor conocido por interpretar a pandilleros. La matriarca de los elefantes fue Verna Felton, quien también puso la voz del Hada Madrina de Cenicienta, la Reina de Corazones en Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, y Flora, una de las Tres Hadas Buenas de La Bella Durmiente. Otros actores de voz fueron Holloway Sterling en un cameo como el señor Cigüeña, y Edwards Cliff, conocido como la voz de Pepito Grillo, dando su voz a Jim Crow, el líder de los cuervos. En la secuencia de los "Elefantes rosados" se retrata a Dumbo y Timoteo borrachos y teniendo alucinaciones. En esta escena hay que darnos cuenta que la botella de champán fue arrojada a un pequeño balde de agua por los payasos que se encontraron festejando dentro de su carpa (se podría tener en cuenta una similitud con relación a un campamento militar en donde los soldados festejan tras una victoria). Esta secuencia fue la primera incursión del surrealismo en una estructura de relato tradicional de Disney. Las alucinaciones son similares a los efectos de la droga LSD que por lo general dura entre 8 a 12 horas. Se puede observar que el efecto de ebriedad duró desde el momento en que se consumió (noche) hasta el momento en el cual los elefantes rosas son transformados en nubes (día). La secuencia viola todas las reglas que los animadores de Disney habían vivido durante la década anterior para crear una animación. Acabada en el otoño de 1941, la distribuidora de Disney, la RKO Radio Pictures, inicialmente se resistió a la breve duración (64 minutos) de la película y ofreció a Disney tres opciones: prolongarla; rehacerla como un cortometraje, o lanzarla como película de Serie B. Disney rechazó las tres opciones, y la RKO, a regañadientes, emitió Dumbo sin alteraciones. Publicidad y mercancía El circo de Dumbo El circo de Dumbo fue una serie de televisión con marionetas para niños que se transmitió en el Canal Disney en la década de 1980. A diferencia de la película, Dumbo habló en el programa. Cada personaje realiza un númnero especial, desde el baile y el canto a contar chistes. Libros * Dumbo de Walt Disney: Feliz de Ayuda: (ISBN 0-7364-1129-1) Un libro de imágenes de Disney de prensa de Random House Disney, escrito por Liane Onish, ilustrado por Peter Emslie. Fue publicado en enero 23 de 2001, este libro de bolsillo es para niños de 4-8. Veinte y cuatro páginas de largo, sus 0,08 centímetros de grosor, y con dimensiones de 7.88 x cubierta de 7,88 pulgadas. * Walt Disney Dumbo Libro de opuestos: (ISBN 0-307-06149-3) Un libro publicado en agosto de 1997 por Golden Books bajo la marca Golden Junta libro. Fue escrito por Alan Benjamin, ilustrado por Peter Emslie, y editado por Heather Lowenberg. Doce páginas de largo y un cuarto de pulgada de espesor, este libro de edición tablero tiene dimensiones de 7.25 x 6.00 pulgadas. * Walt Disney, Dumbo, el circo para el bebé: (ISBN 0-307-12397-9) Un libro publicado en septiembre de 1993 por Golden Pulse en la A de Oro de la marca robusta forma del libro. Ilustrado por Peter Emslie y escrita por Diane Muldrow, este libro es para los bebés y los niños en edad preescolar. Doce páginas de largo y media pulgada de grosor, el tamaño de este libro es cubrir es de 9,75 x 6,25 pulgadas. Ficha técnica * Director: Ben Sharpsteen * Supervisor de secuencias: Otto Englander * Directores de Secuencia: Norman Ferguson, Samuel Armstrong, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts y Jack Kinney * Guion: Joe Grant & Dick Huemer, basado en un libro de Helen Aberson y Harold Perl ** Desarrollo de la historia: Aurelius Battaglia, Bill Peet, Joe Rinaldi, Webb Smith y George Stalling * Concepción gráfica ** Concepción de personajes: John P. Miller, Martin Provenson, Jhon Walbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble y Elmer Plummer ** Dirección Artística: Herb Ryman, Ken O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ernest Nordli, Dick Kelsey y Charles Payzant ** Decorados: Claude Cloats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem y Joe Stahley * Animación ** Supervisión de la animación: Ward Kimball, Vladimir "Bill" Tytla, Fred Moore, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt y Wolfgang Reitherman ** Animadores: Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Milt Neil, Hicks Lokey, Howard Swift, Don Towsley, Les Clark, Claude Smith, Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Walt Kelly, Don Patterson, Cy Young, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Josh Meador, Bill Shull y Art Palmer * Banda sonora ** Música: Oliver Wallace y Frank Churchill ** Letras: Ned Washington ** Orquestación: Edward Plumb Reparto * Dumbo: * Narrador: John McLeish * Maestro de ceremonias: Herman Bing * Sr. Cigüeña: Sterling Holloway * Elefanta Mayor y Sra. Jumbo: Verna Felton * Elefanta Catty/Fidgity: Noreen Gammill * Elefanta Prissy: Sarah Selby * Elefanta Giddy/Giggles: Dorothy Scott * Timothy: Edward Brophy * Payaso #1: Billy Bletcher * Payaso #2: Eddie Holden * Payaso #3: Billy Sheets * Cuervo Jim: Jeffrey Silver * Cuervo Predicador: Tony Butala * Cuervo Regordete: Bobby Ellis * Cuervo Sombrero de Paja y Cuervo Gafas: Johnny McGovern * Sra. Jumbo (canciones): Betty Noyes Doblaje ArgentinaInvestigación sobre el doblaje argentino de Dumbo (1942) por Jorge Raúl Criscuolo para Doblaje Disney Doblaje original, realizado en el año de 1942, bajo la dirección de Luis César Amadori y en el estudio Sono Film, en Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Narrador: * Ratón Timoteo: Pablo Palitos * Sr. Cigüeña: Miguel Gómez Bao * Elefanta Mayor: Baby Correa * Elefanta Catty/Fidgity: * Elefanta Prissy: * Elefanta Giddy/Giggles: Blanca de Castejón * Timothy: * Chico #1 "El Flaco": Juan Ricardo Bertelegni "Semillita" * Chico #2: Mario González "Cielito" * Payaso #1: * Payaso #2: * Payaso #3: * Cuervo Jim: * Cuervo Predicador: * Cuervo Sombrero de Paja: * Cuervo Regordete: * Cuervo Gafas: * Sra. Jumbo: * Sra. Jumbo (canción): México Doblaje original Estuvo a cargo del mexicano Edmundo Santos en los estudios: Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales S.A. realizado en 1969. * Narrador: José Manuel Rosano * Maestro de ceremonias: Alberto Gavira * Sr. Cigüeña: Francisco Colmenero * Elefanta Mayor: Carmen Donna-Dío * Elefanta Catty/Figdity: María Santander * Elefanta Prissy: Maruja Sen * Elefanta Giddy/Giggles: Amparo Garrido * Timoteo: Luis Bayardo * Chico #1: Gloria Martha Obregón * Chico #2: * Payaso #1: Francisco Colmenero * Payaso #2: * Payaso #3: José Manuel Rosano * Cuervo Jim: Florencio Castelló * Cuervo Predicador: * Cuervo Sombrero de Paja: * Cuervo Regordete: Francisco Colmenero * Cuervo Gafas: * Sra. Jumbo: Diana Santos Premios y nominaciones Premios Óscar * 1947 - Premio a la mejor película de animación en el Festival de Cannes. Banda sonora # Main Title (01:47) # Look Out For Mister Stork (02:16) # Loading The Train / Casey Junior / Stork On A Cloud / Straight From Heaven / Mother And Baby (04:58) # Song Of The Rustabouts (02:38) # Circus Parade (01:28) # Bathtime / Hide And Seek (01:31) # Ain't That The Funniest Thing / Berserk / Dumbo Shunned / A Mouse! / Dumbo And Timothy (03:23) # The Pyramid Of Pachyderms (01:58) # No Longer An Elephant / Dumbo's Sadness / A Visit In The Night / Baby Mine (03:34) # Clown Song (01:00) # Hiccups / Firewater / Bubbles / Did You See That? / Pink Elephants On Parade (06:07) # Up A Tree / The Fall / Timothy's Theory (01:32) # When I See An Elephant Fly (01:48) # You Oughta Be Ashamed (01:10) # The Flight Test / When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) (00:57) # Save My Child / The Threshold Of Success / Dumbo's Triumph / Making History / Finale (02:14) # Spread Your Wing (Demo Recording) (01:08) Canciones * Look Out for Mr. Stork (The Sportsmen) * Casey Junior (The Sportsmen) * Song of the Roustabouts (The King's Men) * Baby Mine (Betty Noyes) * The Clown Song (Billy Bletcher, Eddie Holden y Billy Sheets) * Pink Elephants on Parade (The Sportsmen) * When I see an Elephant Fly (Jeffrey Silver, Tony Butala, Bobby Ellis, Johnny McGovern y Stuffy Singer) * When I see an Elephant Fly (Reprise) Referencias culturales El nombre del circo, visto en una señal cuando el tren deja las oficinas centrales de invierno, es “WDP Circus” (Walt Disney Productions Circus). Mientras trata de confortar a Dumbo, Timothy dice: "¡Muchas personas con orejas grandes son famosas!". Ésa es una broma de Walt Disney, quien tenía las orejas grandes. De acuerdo con el historiador de animación John Canemaker en un comentario para el lanzamiento en DVD en el 2001, en las entrevistas de 1941 lo reconocieron como una referencia al actor Clark Gable. En la escena donde Timothy asusta a las elefantas cuando se retira de la sala se da la media vuelta e imita a Napoleón Bonaparte para asustarlas otra vez. Dumbo en el resto del mundo Fechas de estrenos mundiales *''' Alemania' : 8 de abril de 1952 *' Argentina: 24 de diciembre de 1941 * Australia: 4 de junio de 1942 * Austria: 22 de mayo de 1953 * Bélgica: 25 de abril de 1947 * Brasil: 17 de noviembre de 1941 * Canadá: 31 de marzo de 1942 * Chile: 23 de Mayo de 1942 * Dinamarca' : 25 de junio de 1948 *' España: 25 de septiembre de 1944 * Estados Unidos' 23 de octubre de 1941 *' Filipinas' : 28 de septiembre de 1955 *' Finlandia: 1 de octubre de 1948 * Francia: 25 de octubre de 1947 *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Hong_Kong.svg Hong Kong: 19 de agosto de 1948 * Italia: 2 de octubre de 1948 * Japón: 13 de marzo de 1954 * Kuwait: 14 de octubre de 1986 *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Lebanon.svg Líbano: 14 de mayo de 1968 * México: 9 de julio de 1942 * Nicaragua: 24 de diciembre de 1941 * Noruega: 26 de diciembre de 1941 * Países Bajos' : 25 de abril de 1947 *' Polonia: 23 de octubre de 1949 * Portugal: 27 de enero de 1944 * Reino Unido: 8 de febrero de 1942 * Suecia''': 16 de septiembre de 1946 Enlaces externos * [Disney latino/dumbo] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1941 Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar